Entre Demonios
by Fire Odyssey
Summary: Temblando fue dando pequeños pasos por el estrecho pasillo oscuro, que, para ambientar, había sido sumergido en una clara neblina. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, y aunque estaba a unos pocos metros de Scott, Kelly y las demás chicas, Courtney sentía que había ido a parar en un lugar desconocido, donde la oscuridad la asechaba y cualquiera estaba dispuesto a atraparle.


**TOTAL DRAMA Y SUS MÚLTIPLES SECUELAS NO ME PERTENECEN,**

 **SI POR MI FUERA HUBIERA PUESTO A TRENT A PARTICIPAR NUEVAMENTE EN EL REALITTY,**

 **PERO COMO NO ES ASÍ SOLO ME QUEDA ORAR PORQUE SE ACUERDEN DE ÉL EN LA PRÓXIMA TEMPORADA.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO SOLO ME QUEDA CONTENTARME ESCRIBIENDO FICS, LOS CUALES ESTÁN VIGILADOS VÍA SATÉLITE**

 **SI LO ROBAS LO SABRÉ, TE BUSCARÉ Y TE MATARÉ :D**

* * *

 **Entre Demonios**

 **Temblando fue dando pequeños pasos por el estrecho pasillo oscuro, que, para ambientar, había sido sumergido en una clara neblina. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, y aunque estaba a unos pocos metros de Scott, Kelly y las demás chicas, Courtney sentía que había ido a parar en un lugar desconocido, donde la oscuridad la asechaba y cualquiera estaba dispuesto a atraparle.**

* * *

─Esto es el colmo ─pensó Courtney con fastidio cuando al despertar y prender la televisión de su cuarto lo primero que encontró fue la película de Abracadabra, que ya habían pasado unas cincos veces en el mismo canal.

Era 30 de Octubre, pero no le importaba que las cadenas televisivas quisieran generar más rating de sus televidentes puesto que ya estaba estresada de todos esos capítulos especiales y cintas de terror; No pasaban una sola película donde un asesino sociópata quisiera descuartizar a una simpática virgen, donde unos chicos fueran a acampar en un bosque que había sido anteriormente un sitio para rituales demoniaco, o donde un matrimonio quisiera adoptar a un niño de apariencia siniestra.

Salir era lo mismo, los colores negros, naranjas y morados se habían convertido al parecer en los nuevos colores primarios y ahora destacaban en cualquier calle o local, juntos con telarañas falsas y murciélagos de papel. Desde antier los niños pequeños habían comenzado a lucir sus trajes de Halloween, ya fuera por fiestas que tuvieran en sus respectivos colegios o porque estuvieran obsesionados con Thor o Elsa de Frozen y quisieran ponerse su disfraz hasta para bañarse, inclusive se podían ver a uno que otro adulto con capa de vampiro o colmillos falsos, llenos del espíritu de La Noche De Brujas.

A Courtney sencillamente se le antojaba ridículo, de hecho tenía la tentación de quedarse encerrada en su casa hasta el primero de noviembre, para que cuando saliera tuviera un pequeño descanso de las fiestas, antes de comenzar a ver las decoraciones navideñas y gordos disfrazados de gordos.

Pero tampoco no deseaba tener una falta no justificada, así que Con un suspiro dejó la televisión encendida mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina para preparar café y meter una caja de comida instantánea en el microondas, ella era la primera en criticaba esos productos prefabricados por la cantidad de químicos que poseían, pero admitía que era la mejor opción a la hora de comer algo rápido, y lo cierto es que su trabajo no le dejaba ganas para hacer algo más elaborado.

Antes que su comida y el café estuvieran listos fue al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Deshaciéndose de los shores y camisa rosa, se miró frente al espejo.

─Todo en orden ─sopesó, dándose media vuelta para verse de perfil, y luego posteriormente. El constante ejercicio que ella realizaba hacia que su cuerpo estuviera en la mejores de las condiciones, muslos tersos y definidos, abdomen plano, cintura estrecha y pechos sugerentes─. Aunque creo que ya necesito una depilación.

Se miró unos segundos más, y con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza se dirigió a bañarse, y sí, también a depilarse. Duró lo estrictamente necesario para luego salir presurosa con una pequeña toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, yendo directamente a cambiarse con prendas gruesas y abrigadoras para el soportar el frío clima de octubre.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, la cafetera había terminado de preparar el café y el microondas ya tenía la comida lista.

─Te preparé un hechizo y ahora son míos ─cantó mientras comía los raviolis en salsa, sentada desde la cama de su cuarto─. No detendré las cosas que haré, ¡No mieeeeeeeeeeeeeento!

Veinte minutos después y cuando ya las hermandas Sanderson estaban desintegrándose por la salida del sol, Courtney se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar tarde al trabajo, ¡maldita fuera su mañana de tener que terminar las cosas que empezaba, no importaba que tan estúpidas fuera!

Courtney tomó su bolso y salió corriendo por las escaleras del edificio, observando por el rabillo del ojo que el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse y la tarde estaba acabando, un indicio más de que sin duda estaba llegando tarde.

Cruzó el hall sin siquiera saludar al portero y bajó saltando de dos en dos los escalones del pórtico.

─Hola, Courtney.

La suave voz hizo detenerse abruptamente, dándose la vuelta para observar la figura que no había notado antes.

─Gwen ─la castaña no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

La joven mujer de pálido rostro y cabello corto negro, estiró los labios pintados de azul en una amigable sonrisa, a la vez que alzaba los dos batidos de Starbucks que llevaba en sus manos.

─Frappuccino de café con crema y chocolate, nueces, chispas de colores y solo una pizca de nuez moscada ─le ofreció, sin molestarle en explicar cómo es que sabía cuál era la bebida favorita de Courtney. Tampoco es que la morena hubiera reparado en ese detalle, pues se había quedado mirando embelesada el envase, que en sí, ni debía sopesar en agarrar, pues esas bebidas tenían un alto contenido de azúcar y grasas; además que, debía admitirlo, el azúcar la ponía _un poquito_ hiperactiva.

─ _Al diablo, es lunes_ ─pensó ella. Ya su semana había comenzado mal con eso del Halloween, debía tomar algo para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Toda urgencia por llegar temprano quedó olvidada para Courtney, que, sintiéndose bastante relajada y en total comodidad con Gwen, agradeció el batido y se puso a caminar con ella sin rumbo fijo.

─¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida? Desapareciste de lada nada hace meses ─preguntó.

─Oh, andaba por ahí ─respondió vagamente Gwen, y aunque a Courtney no le pareció una buena respuesta para toda la preocupación que le había hecho pasar, no insistió. Sabía cómo era la gótica, algo extraña y muy reservada, sino quería responder algo en específico, no lo haría y punto─. ¿Y tú como has estado, Courtney? Pareces igual que siempre.

Ella no supo si tomárselo como un cumplido o un insulto.

─Trabajando ─ahora le tocaba a ella ser ambigua, pero para sonar más profesional, tosió un poco y se desvió de la pregunta original─. Tengo aun cuentas pendientes por pagar, pero ahorro todo lo que puedo para mi fondo universitario, una vez logrado pienso mudarme a Inglaterra, hay varios institutos donde enseñan leyes, hay varias institutos donde enseñen leyes, y aunque no sería Cambridge u Oxford, confío que el sistema educativo británico sea…

─Courtney, te pregunte como has estado, no que me contarás tu plan de vida por los próximos diez años ─cortó Gwen y la morena se sonrojo, enojada, pero cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, la gótica suspiró y agregó en tono pensativo─: Veo que de verdad tienes una vida planeada.

Ese comentario logró incomodar a Courtney, quien desvió la mirada.

Con todo, Courtney no lo consideraba así, solo seguía con el objetivo que se había impuesto a la catorce años, cuando había deseado ser alguien respetable en la vida. Estudiaría, terminaría el colegio, luego la carrera universitaria, conseguiría un trabajo decente, y después de eso se encontraría en un abismo existencial ya que en sí o nunca había carecido de un plan programado, no es que la idea le causara verdadero miedo, aún tenía años para prepararse, peeeero…

Gwen se detuvo en seco de repente, haciendo que Courtney se detuviera poco más adelante.

─¿Pasa algo? ─pregunta extrañada la morena, acercándose hasta quedar cerca de Gwen quien ni pareció no escucharle, eligiendo cerrar los ojos en ese momento y dejar escapar un extraño sonido, como un prolongado gemido. Algo confundida e irritada, Courtney le recriminó─: Escucha Gwen, mi jornada comienza dentro de poco, así que…

─No deberías salir de tu casa esta noche ─borbotó Gwen, tomando a la morena por los hombros y acercando su rostro al de ella, tanto así que Courtney quedó mirando fijamente los ojos rojizos de Gwen.

Cuando pestañeó, los irises de la gótica seguían siendo ónice.

─Que…─comenzó, extrañada─. ¿Qué te está pasando hoy?

Gwen siempre había sido alguien excéntrica, pero nunca había incomodado a tal punto a Courtney.

─Hoy no es seguro, y menos para ti ─prosiguió ella, sin hacerle caso y clavarle sin darse cuenta las uñas en los hombros a la morena─. Vuelve a tu casa y no salgas hoy, ni mucho menos mañana, ¿entendido?

Courtney frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo del agarre de Gwen.

─No me vengas con una de tus leyendas góticas, Gwendoly ─la retó, luego y en un comportamiento más propio de Heather Manson, sonrió con malicia─. ¿Con qué me vas a venir ahora? ¿Qué hoy todos los fantasmas tienen el derecho de gobernar la tierra de los vivos una vez más?

Gwen no dijo nada, Courtney negó la cabeza.

─Pensabas que tu inclinación a la cultura gótica era más por el estilo de arte que presentaban, en las catedrales, vidrieras, esas cosas ─dijo─. No absurdas leyendas para impresionables campistas adolescentes.

La gótica abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero al último momento pareció arrepentirse. Se mordió el labio inferior, miró a los costados y finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.

─Hazte un favor, ¿sí? Si valoras un poco tu vida mortal, deja de ser tan cabezota y enciérrate en tu casa. Habrá otra chica que de función esta noche, pero hoy tú eres carne viva para _ellos_ ─dijo con una voz totalmente diferente a la suya, mucho más fría y profunda.

Courtney abrió los ojos, espantada.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ─preguntó en un susurro.

Gwen sacudió la cabeza.

─He hablado de más ─dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

El triar de unos cuervos hizo pegar un bote a Courtney, que se giró asustada en busca de los animales que recién emprendían vuelo.

Al volverse para encararse a Gwen está ya se había ido.

La morena miró a su alrededor, pero entre las personas que caminaban, los autos y los niños pequeños que jugaban por el parque no divisó ninguna cabellera azulada. Con un suspiro frustrado, Courtney se ajustó más la chaqueta y se apresuró en su caminata.

Por otro lado Gwen observaba a la morena desde lo alto de un árbol de manera sombría, resistiendo la tentación de revelarse ante ella y obligarla a irse a su casa, sin impórtale tener que mostrarle su verdadera naturaleza.

─Extraña chica gótica… ─escuchó como mascullaba y una sonrisa irónica se plasmó en su rostro.

No había conocido en todo sus años de existencia a alguien tan terco como aquella mujer, y sabía que por más advertencia que le hiciera ella terminaría por hacer lo que se le diera la gana. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Le habían prohibido expresamente interferir con los humanos hacia un tiempo ya, más concretamente desde que había tenido ese accidente con el hibrido, y ahora solo podía acercarse a ellos si debía alimentarse. Mucho estaba haciendo con tener contacto con esa humana en ocasiones.

Courtney era especial, su energía había hecho que ella misma se sintiera atraída de inmediato, presa del deseo de querer llenarse con su esencia. De hecho había sido la actitud desafiante de la morena que había salvado su vida en el último minuto, despertando a Gwen de su hambre y generándole curiosidad de como un simple humano había sido capaz de resistir la energía de un demonio.

Con el tiempo, todo había evolucionado a un tipo de relación que ella misma no sabía cómo describir. Deseaba estar cerca de aquella mujer, cuidarla, aunque cada vez que se encontraba con ella, concentraba todas sus fuerza en no devorar por completo aquella alma pura, lo que aumentaba sus deseos por conseguirlo. Se preguntaba constantemente si sería fácil o no hacerla caer en la tentación, ¿Qué podría más? Si Courtney estaba destinada a caer en la oscuridad, ¿Por qué no podía ser ella, su veladora de la noche, quien la iniciara en ese camino?

Gwen sacudió la cabeza, despabilándose. Si seguía pensando en ello, ella misma sería la que tomaría aquella criatura inocente, aquella que había jurado proteger.

Pero ahora solo podría esperar que decidiera obedecerla.

─Y con un demonio ella me va a obedecer ─gruñó, a punto de bajarse del árbol y arrastrar a Courtney por los pelos si era necesario, cuando de repente una onda de pensamientos la paralizó.

Lentamente se giró sobre sus talones, en dirección hacia el otro lado del parque.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había que…?

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando encontró una figura alta y de tupido cabello negro, y a pesar de que estaba cubierto por una capa de viaje, bufanda y lentes de sol ella lo distinguió con facilidad.

─Trent ─susurró ella.

Él la mirada directamente, demostrando que a pesar de todo la reconocía.

.

Courtney llego exactamente a las seis con treinta y siete minutos, cuando su turno comenzaba a las seis en punto.

Ingresó por la entrada posterior, una sucia y grafitteada puerta de metal que era por donde tenían que pasar los empleados, justo al lado de donde recogían la basura y un auto desvalijado. Lo único bueno de aquello es que aparte de prostitutas y drogadictos, nadie más o menos decente se atrevía a pasar por el callejón, ni siquiera su jefa, quien se la daba con aires de grandeza y entraba siempre por la puerta principal.

─Llegas tarde ─Lo malo es que, dentro del local, Kelly Sue no tenía ningún problema para pasearse a sus anchas.

Tragando seco y sabiéndose con las manos en la masa, Courtney se volteó lentamente y sonrió con nerviosismo.

─Lo siento señora, tuve… problemas festivos ─improvisó Courtney, sin sonar muy convincente en realidad.

Su jefa, una mujer entrada en años y que intentaba por todos los medios parecer más joven, se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

─No me interesa que hayas tenido que comprar toda la dulcería para que no tuvieran que empapelar tu casa, Jonson ─la retó, quien poseía poca consideración para las llegadas tarde de sus empleados, y menos para ella─. Te quiero vestida en cinco minutos.

Courtney se rehusó en hacer cualquier contestación mal sonante. Con el tiempo había aprendido a morderse la lengua, y aunque las ganas de asesinar a esa cincuentona no menguaban, debía de admitir, que al menos no se atrasaba con los pagos como solían hacer muchos de esos establecimientos.

En silencio se fue hacia los vestuarios.

─Llegas tarde ─le dijo también Scott, el guardaespaldas de los vestuarios, la única protección que tenían ellas para acosadores y hombres que no entendían el concepto de "Ver y no tocar". Afortunadamente y a pesar de ser delgado, el pelirrojo contaba con bastante fuerza como para someter a todos los borrachos alcohólicos del lugar, y si se le sabía cómo tratar, el hosco campesino se podía volver un muchacho encantador.

El problema es que Courtney hoy no estaba para sonrisas ni para juegos.

─No comencemos, Summer ─gruñó Courtney, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y dirigiéndose directo a la perchas, donde, resguardadas bajo bolsas plásticas estaban los uniformes de esa noche. Con una muestra de asco, sacó el único traje que quedaba y que decía, precisamente, su nombre─. ¿En serio, esto?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

─Si hubieras llegado más temprano seguro hubieras podido escoger algo más discreto ─le regañó, pero cuando vio la mirada furiosa de Courtney, se encogió un poco y miró hacia el costado mientras una mano sobaba su nuca─. Intenté convencer a Zoey de cambiar el traje y recibí una patada en las bolas cuando creyó que la quería ver con eso…

Courtney se mordió la mejilla para no reír.

─De acuerdo, de acuerdo ─suspiró, observando el disfraz para el especial de noche de Halloween

Scott sonrió y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

─Nos vemos dentro de un rato, dulce virgen ─dijo, haciendo referencia al secreto que solamente él sabía.

─¡Que no me digas así!

Courtney escuchó la risa nasal de Scott aun a través de la puerta, y con las manos en las caderas consideró la posibilidad de ahorcarlo con la bolsa de plástico que aun sostenía. Definitivamente había sido una equivocación contarle ese detalle sobre su vida al hombre, no importaba que recibiera un mejor trato que las demás por parte de él, que se peleara para reservarle los trajes menos escandalosos y que inclusive se hubiera caído a golpes para alejarla de un fastidioso ex novio, las burlas de Scott Summer la hacían sentir como si ser virgen a los veinticuatro años fuera algo con lo que avergonzarse.

Parpadeó y luego suspiró derrotada, procediendo a desvestirse y guardar su ropa.

Ciertamente no se encontraba ni molesta ni deprimida por ser virgen a su edad, no podía estarlo cuando ni siquiera le llamaba la atención mantener relaciones sexuales en primer lugar. No sabía el porqué de ello, quizá había sido la manera en que había sido criada, posiblemente no había conocido aun algún hombre que cumpliera sus expectativa, quizá su madre la había traumatizado a la tierna edad de siete años cuando la había descubierto teniendo sexo con un hombre que definitivamente no era su padre…

O quizá era asexual, también era una posibilidad.

En lugar de seguir dándole vueltas a algo a lo que sabía, no hallaría la respuesta, se apresuró en ponerse el liguero escarlata y la botas de plataforma de largo tacón.

Se miró al espejo, ladeando la cabeza mientras consideraba la situación, y sin pensarlo mucho se ató el cabello en dos coletas. Con aquel peinado parecía tener poco más de dieciséis años, luciendo encantadora y con aire travieso.

─Y como una puta para Red Tube ─gruñó, cubriéndose con una capa roja.

─Te veré cuando te toque bailar ─le canturreó Scott cuando Courtney salió de la habitación con la capucha subida, seguramente para que no le viera las mejillas rojas por las vergüenza.

Scott sonrió de medio lado, ella siempre actuaba así cada vez que salía de los vestuarios, pareciendo la tímida virgen que en realidad era.

Aun recordaba cómo le había revelado eso en su cumpleaños, entre botellas, hipidos y una que otra lagrima. La cosa lo había impactado tanto, que todo deseo de revolcarse con ella en esa ocasión se había borrado de su mente, limitándose solamente a tomarla en brazos y dejarla descansar en su cama mientras él se iba al sofá de la sala.

Luego de eso no había podido dejarla en paz, no que la acosara, claro, pero el meterse con ella y tacharla de última virgen como venganza personal por haberlo dejado empalmado, se había vuelto su diversión personal, y ella, lejos de deprimirse o cohibirse por el hecho, sabía cómo devolverle la puya en muchas ocasiones.

Le seguía gustando la chica, lo admitía.

Había algo en su persona, una mezcla extraña entre bondad y malicia que la hacían una chica increíblemente interesante, combinándolo con su inocencia, el pudor y recato con que actuaba normalmente, como se desenvolvían con innata sensualidad cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y ese carácter de mierda que se le atravesaba cada vez que algo no le gustaba.

Si, Courtney Jonson era todo un caso sin duda.

.

─¿Cómo va todo? ─preguntó la aludida, parándose a un lado de Jasmine quien veía tras bambalinas el espectáculo.

─¡Mujer, hasta que al fin llegas! ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? ─la saludó muy a su manera la austriaca.

Courtney tuvo la tentación de rodar los ojos. Ella siempre le tocaba esperar a los demás debido a que tenía un fuerte sentido de la puntualidad y llegaba veinte minutos antes en todos lados, pero solo faltaba que a ella se le hiciera tarde una vez en la vida para que los demás perdieran la cabeza.

En lugar de responderle de mala gana a alguien que prácticamente le doblaba la altura, se inclinó a un lado de Jasmine para poder averiguar quien se estaba presentando.

La castaña abrió los ojos, entre asombrada y algo traumatizada.

─Creo que Scarlett se tomó el papel de bruja muy en serio ─comentó al ver a la pelirroja, con un muy sugestivo conjunto de cuero negro, moviéndose con unos movimiento tan esporádicos que aunque sensuales, parecía también estar sufriendo algún tipo de ataque.

─Ya sabes cómo es en el escenario, revela como es realmente ─rodó los ojos Jasmine─. Tiene al público comiendo de la palma de la mano.

Eso era doblemente cierto, ya que con los peinados recogidos y las grandes gafas Scarlett parecía tener una personalidad tranquila y afable, descubriendo poco después se descubría con desagrado que la pelirroja en realidad sencillamente perversa. Sin embargo, eso no le parecía importar al público, quienes no perdían vista de sus movimientos a la pelirroja, que, con el cabello totalmente alborotado, movía las caderas y se entrelazaba en el tubo de tal manera que parecía una serpiente llamando al pecado.

─Además, creo que hoy tiene un objetivo─ le llamó la atención Jasmine, haciendo que Courtney se perdiera la parte final del show mientras los demás aplaudían frenéticos.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó.

La morena sonrió y señaló hacia el segundo piso, donde sentados en una mesa del área VIP yacían un par de hombres, cubiertos por las sombras que los reflectores provocaban al alumbrar solamente el escenario.

Courtney alzó una ceja.

─¿Adinerados? ─

─Alquilaron toda la zona VIP ─le informó─. Las chicas se han puesto como cuando le ofreces miel a un oso hormiguero, si supieras el numerito que armó Anne Marie.

Courtney puso una mueca de asco y Jasmine asintió, dándole la razón sin usar palabras.

De nuevo observó al par de hombres, intentando distinguir algo de ellos aparte de su silueta de apariencia delgada.

Repentinamente un destello rojizo la hizo paralizarse y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y agarrarse de lo primero que encontrara para no caerse. Sintió su rostro arder y sus brazos hormiguear mientras que el frío del piso relampagueaba contra la delgada tela del liguero, castigándola y a la vez ofreciéndole consuelo ante ese ardor que la había invadido.

Y tan pronto como sintió aquello, se desvaneció.

─¡Courtney, responde mujer! ─escuchó una voz alarmada y al abrir lentamente los ojos, vio a Jasmine quien le daba palmaditas en el rostro, espabilándola.

─¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ─preguntó, jadeante.

─Te caíste como un koala de su árbol, ¡pensaba que te había pasado algo! ─le dijo Jasmine, aun preocupada aun cuando Courtney fue capaz de levantarse por su propia cuenta─. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás en una de esas dietas extremistas americanas?

Escuchaba y a la vez no a Jasmine, como si su mente estuviera presente en la situación, pero su cuerpo, aun algo tembloroso, estuviera más concentrada en lo que había experimentado y perdido.

Había sido extraño, solo había sido un segundo, pero la breve experiencia había bastado para dejarla exhausta y… no sabía cómo explicarlo, ¿insatisfecha, quizá?

─N-no pasa nada. Estoy bien ─respondió lentamente, volviendo su cabeza hacia la zona VIP. Nuevamente intentó hacer contacto visual con los sujetos, pero al parecer se habían marchado─. Solo fue… un mareo involuntario, estaré bien.

La mujer austriaca la miró con sospecha, pero no dijo más nada.

En silencio vieron como Scarlett terminaba el baile, extendiendo las manos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en una pose que la hacía parecer una autentica bruja a punto de elaborar un hechizo, el efecto de humo y luces dio la ambientación perfecta para el número.

─La bruja seguro los dejó hechizados, jóvenes del mal ─habló el dj, a quien habían contratado ese día para amenizar la fiesta─. Ahora saluden a esta criatura especial, que más allá de su apariencia singular, descubrirán que la sasquatch tiene muchos talentos que mostrar.

─Ahora me toca a mí ─bufó Jasmine, ajustándose los precarios retazos de telas que la cubría lo justo y necesario.

Courtney le sonrió en circunstancia, entendiendo la molestia de ella. Habitualmente a la chica no le molestaban que hicieran comentarios con respecto a su altura, pero que a Kelly se le ocurriera como única opción de disfraz un Pie Grande para Jasmine, era sencillamente insultante.

Suspiró.

En ese sentido había tenido suerte con su disfraz.

Vio el espectáculo de ella y luego el de Sky, la parca que se llevaría consigo a los pecadores en su arca, haciéndoles retozar hasta llegar al más allá.

─Debieron contratar a alguien mejor ─rodó los ojos Courtney, ante las rimas tan patéticas del presentador.

─Pero seguramente ustedes cayeron en los deseos de la carne por alguien ─siguió el narrador, y Courtney se preparó─. Aquí está la chica que los haría pecar, la inocencia en su mirar lo enloquecerá, mientras que sus pasos lo harán dudar que sea una pequeña tímida en realidad.

A medida que el dj hablaba Courtney se ajustaba la capa de tal manera que no mostrara nada de su vestimenta, subiéndose la capucha antes de salir a escena, pero justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso sintió como la jalaban por el brazo.

─¡Ey! ─se quejó, estando a punto de meterle un codazo a la persona que la había arrastrado fuera del escenario, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era─. ¡Scott! ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Estaba a punto de salir!

─Te pidieron un privado ─fue la respuesta cortante del pelirrojo─. Te están esperando en el ala de la Oscuridad.

Courtney abrió la boca, sorprendida.

El ala de la Oscuridad era el cuarto más lujoso que había en el Club Dance Pahkitew, siento esta disponible solamente a las personas que brindaran cierto nivel de presencia al establecimiento, es decir, los que más estuvieran forrados de billetes. El que se diera el lujo por pagar dicha habitación no solamente obtendría un baile privado de la bailarina que el escogiera, sino que también contaría con privilegios exclusivos del local, todos concedidos por una complaciente Kelly pero no del todo consentidos por sus trabajadoras. Menos aún para la chica con quien se hubiera encaprichado el hombre, o mujer si cabía la oportunidad.

Courtney recobró conciencia de su cuerpo al bajar abruptamente un escalón del piso en desnivel, dándose cuenta que Scott estaba prácticamente arrastrándola para que caminara.

─P-pero, si ni siquiera he bailado ─balbuceó.

El chico la miró en reojo, percatándose de la palidez de ella que el maquillaje no podía ocultar.

─Bueno, eres popular aquí, seguro que los clientes populares saben tu nombre ─se encogió de hombros Scott, mirando hacia un costado con evidente incomodidad─. Las gemelas Oscklen te reemplazaran, pero tienes que apresurarte.

Courtney miró con ido la tarima principal, donde Amy y Samey se preparaban para salir al escenario con un traje de diablesa y ángel respectivamente.

¿Si uno de esos _clientes habituales_ le habían pedido un baile privado, como sabía que estaba ahí en primer lugar? No se había presentado en la zona de las mesas ni había salido a bailar todavía, bien podía haber faltado ese día.

Aunque claro, ellos podían haberle preguntado directamente a Kelly.

Reconocía ser del agrado de muchos de los clientes, había varios que en cuanto ella apenas salía al escenario se ponían a aplaudir y gritar como locos, incluso una vez un hombre había osado a tirarle varios billetes con la absurda esperanza de que ella mostrara más de lo debido, dando como resultado de ello una Courtney amonestada y con una deuda que pagar en un hospital por una contusión cerebral, ah, y una demanda por violencia de genero.

Solamente su experiencia en el área le habían salvado de no ser botada a la calle, eso, y la amenaza explícita de que podía realizar una contrademanda tanto al club como al tipo por explotación laboral y acoso a una niña de diecisiete años, edad que tenía cuando había comenzado a bailar el club.

Desde entonces Kelly le había tenido montando un ojo encima, supervisándola muy de cerca y vigilando que tratara a todos sus clientes como era debido. Afortunadamente, el incidente con ese tipo había provocado el miedo de muchos de sus admiradores, quienes siempre la veían bailar desde una distancia prudencial y nunca le ponían apodos insultantes. Ahora la cuestión era, ¿quién había sido lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido como para…?

─¿Estas lista? ─Scott interrumpió las cavilaciones de ella, haciendo que le mirara en una muda suplica─. Solo son treinta minutos.

─¿Y sin son unos cerdos? Kelly me matara si ahuyento uno de los grandes ─gimió ella. No creía poder controlar su temperamento, no hoy, si iba y metía la pata, estaría perdida.

Scott no sabía que decirle, después de todo, conocía de primera mano el carácter de la castaña, y a pesar de cómo estaba en esos momentos, solo bastaría un par de palabras mal dichas o una acción que ella considerara indignante para que dieran rienda suelta a su temperamento.

─Podrás hacerlo ─dijo sin más, entregándole un pequeño control remoto─. Estaré en la puerta por si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Courtney tragó seco, mirando la puerta forrada de tapicería negra como si fuera la misma entrada al infierno.

─Ya que…─le sonrió, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía.

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras un pequeño chasquido.

No había ni una bendita lámpara luz encendida, solo unas pequeñas luces blancas esparcidas por el piso las cuales no alcanzaban a iluminar por completo el corredor.

Temblando fue dando pequeños pasos por el estrecho pasillo oscuro, que, para ambientar, había sido sumergido en una clara neblina. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, y aunque estaba a unos pocos metros de Scott, Kelly y las demás chicas, Courtney sentía que había ido a parar en un lugar desconocido, donde la oscuridad la asechaba y cualquiera estaba dispuesto a atraparle.

Sin duda, la habitación hacía gala a su nombre.

─¿H-hay alguien ahí? ─optó por preguntar a sabiendas que dentro debía de estar su cliente esperándole.

Una risa profunda y escalofriante le hizo brincar asustada, pero luego frunció el ceño, molesta.

Ya tenía mucho con ese día y la bendita víspera de Halloween, el cuarto la había puesto nerviosa y ese tipo había escogido un mal momento para usar una risa de villano. No le interesaba que tanto dinero tuviera el, alguien debía aprender una o dos cosas sobre el respeto y las bromas de mal gusto, así que guardó su ridículo temor a la oscuridad junto con la idea de tener que pedir limosna en la calle para sobrevivir, y caminó con fuertes pasos hacia el cuarto.

─¿Qué se cree como para…? Oh ─Courtney se cortó al mirar al par de hombres que estaban sentados casualmente en los sillones de cuero.

Ambos eran altos y delgados, de piel mate, y, aunque la similitud de sus rasgos junto con el cabello negro azabache los hacían posiblemente parientes, sus ojos, estilo, y hasta la manera de sentarse hablaban mucho de lo diferentes que en realidad eran.

El de apariencia mayor de no más de treinta años, sonrió con cortesía.

─Tendrá que perdonar a mi hermano, señorita ─habló, sorprendiendo a Courtney no solamente por su acento educado, sino también por el extraño color rojizo de sus ojos─. El chico no sabe medirse todavía en situaciones de este tipo, piensa que es un juego o algo así.

─ _Deben ser lentes de contactos, eso debe ser_ ─pensó, asombrada.

El otro chico gruñó.

─Calla, imbécil ─la castaña pestañeó, apartando la mirada del mayor para ver de reojo al chico de cabello pintado y perforaciones faciales. Parecía estar completamente desinteresado en el asunto, soltando incluso un bufido cuando fijó su mirada en el cuerpo de ella─. Tampoco es que valga mucho la pena.

─ _¿Entonces para que me llamaron si no le gusto?_

─¿Lo ve? ─intervino una vez más el chico mayor─. Duncan en un completo asno, oculta su nerviosismo a bases de insultos y humillaciones, pero en el fondo desea, esto tanto como usted…

─ _¿Tanto cómo yo?_

Se escuchó un pequeño estruendo que hizo sobresaltar a Courtney. Cuando volteó, descubrió que el chico de apariencia punk –Duncan, al parecer- había montado los pies sobre la mesita que se hallaba frente al sofá.

─Tendrás que perdonar al idiota de mi hermano, pero oculta su mal aprendido ingles con frases del siglo pasado y un acento estúpido de británico ─devolvió la puya el chico, haciendo que su hermano lo mirara con evidente repudio. Duncan, sin hacer caso, cruzó las manos tras la nuca y observó a Courtney con una sonrisa que logró hacerla incomodar─. Lo que Datsaniel quiere decir es que ambos queremos ya que te quites esa ropa, mujer.

─ _¿Disculpa?..._ ¡A mí nadie me habla así! ─gritó sin poderse contener.

Una alarma se había disparado dentro de Courtney que enseguida se irguió, tan orgullosa como era.

Los hermanos guardaron silencio, quedándose repentinamente callados ante la explosión de ella.

─De verdad no sé qué te crees ─dijo, levantando una mano para detener la interrupción del guapo hermano mayor, él no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, después de todo el que la había insultado había sido el punk─. Sí, soy stripper, me quito la ropa para cerdos inmundos como ustedes, me vendo cada vez que alguien tiene el suficiente dinero para pagar la entrada a este maldito lugar, finjo sonrisas cada vez que me silban y me prohíben estrangular a las personas molestas porque resulta que son clientes, ¡Pero me interesa ahora un cuerno! Tu no solo estás pagando por un bailecito, estas pagando por mí, y por lo tanto, si quiere que te ofrezca bien mi servicio y no te encaje el tacón en ingle, me darás el respeto que todo ser humano se merece en la vida, ¿has entendido?

Terminó ella, cruzada de brazos y respirado con fuerza para recuperar el oxígeno. Había dicho todo en menos de diez segundos y se lo había estado conteniendo desde hacía seis años, cuando había comenzado en Dance Pahkitew.

Si el muchacho se llegaba a quejar con Kelly sobre lo que se había atrevido hacer, estaría perdida.

Pero para su sorpresa, Duncan solamente sonrió.

─Vaya, la caperuza tiene actitud ─silbó. Courtney gruñó audiblemente y el chico alzó las manos, en son de paz─. Vale, me disculpo. Estaba equivocado, pensaba que eras una tía tachada de inocente pero ya veo que te sabes defender, me gustan las aguerridas.

Y le guiñó un ojo.

Courtney desvió la mirada y suspiró. Afortunadamente el rubor en su rostro no había desaparecido, pero en lugar de ser provocado por la furia que de hacía unos segundos, ahora se sentía terriblemente abochornada.

─¿Q-quieren el servicio o no? ─preguntó, maldiciéndose por atreverse a tartamudear.

─Por favor ─Courtney miró a Datsaniel que sonreía con cortesía, extendiendo una mano hacia la pequeña tarima que estaba frente a ellos.

Con las mejillas aun terriblemente rojas, asintió tímidamente.

─Siento si no le gusta la canción escogida ─avisó, tomando el control remoto y apuntando hacia los altavoces que estaba en las equinas de las paredes─. Ha sido la única que he ensayado, por la noche de brujas y todo eso.

─Si es usted quien se ofrece a nosotros, podemos estar seguros que nos encantará.

─Eso si lo puedes dar por hecho.

Courtney se inclinó para dejar el control sobre la mesa, permitiéndose mirar por debajo de la capucha al par de jóvenes.

Tenía que admitirlo, al menos eran apuestos.

El rechinar de una puerta de hierro hizo que Courtney se enderezara súbitamente, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás en pasos deliberadamente lentos, haciendo que las botas de plataforma repiquetearan contra las cerámica del suelo.

 _Así que, ¿están preparados? Vengan aquí_

Tras esa frase tentadora, el chillar de miles de murciélagos se escuchó, dando paso así al verdadero entretenimiento.

Courtney de repente cayó de rodillas justo antes de subir a la tarima, pero en lugar de levantarse, apoyó sus manos en el alto escalón y cuidando que la capa mostrara solamente sus cremosas piernas y torso, comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas al mismo ritmo frenético de la canción.

Esa era ella, sucumbiendo a la tentación una vez más.

Cada vez que subía al escenario olvidaba todos sus prejuicios y recatos, la música se volvía su único acompañante, deleitando sus oídos y produciendo vibraciones en su cuerpo que lo hacían moverse por sí solo. Sus ojos se volvían ignorantes de su entorno ya que parecía saber por instinto donde y cuando moverse, inclusive, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol que tanto detestaba se desvanecía, volviéndose el aire algo secundario para ella, porque sencillamente, a pesar de odiarlo, cuando comenzaba a bailar era cando realmente se sentía completa.

Su mano se deslizo por la esquina del escalón y haciendo contra peso fue capaz de reincorporarse lo suficientemente como para realizar, en un rápido movimiento, un salto que la hizo quedar en la tarima, desprendiéndose de la capa en el proceso.

Aun arrodillada puso una mano en el piso y extendió la otra, dejando caer el trozo de tela carmesí y exponiendo el provocativo conjunto que llevaba.

El ritmo de la música cambió a uno más lento pero cautivador, oscuro y atrayente. Courtney se inclinó hacia abajo en perfecta armonía con una nota decreciente, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos su propia pierna a medida que se iba enderezando, logrando un largo movimiento fluido.

Ya de pie se movió tentadoramente hasta quedar al lado del tubo tomándolo con una mano y rodeando el mismo con su tobillo, dando media vuelta mientras y dibujando un espiral a la vez que su espalda lograba una curva perfecta. Sostenida ahora con ambas manos, abrió un poco más las piernas y comenzó agacharse y subir en un movimiento circular, alzándose y dejándose caer con ayuda del tubo.

La melodía pareció detenerse un solo segundo, momento en que Courtney quedó con los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía el tubo y dejaba escapar un suspiro entrecortado, para posteriormente rodear ambas piernas en este y, al ritmo de las palabras de la seductora voz, subir por el mismo.

 _¿Quieres más verdad?_

A tres metros del suelo no tuvo dificultad en seguir moviéndose y retozar como si fuera una serpiente enroscada en un árbol, dando vuelta sobre este con una agilidad tremenda a la vez que realizaba una que otra pirueta.

La música fue subiendo de volumen a la vez que comenzaba a tener pausar más prolongadas y Courtney se preparó para el gran final. Se sostuvo solamente con la fuerza de sus piernas e inclinándose una vez más hacia atrás llevo sus manos hacia su espalda, rozando con sus dedos las tiras entrecruzadas de cuerina.

Solo entonces subió el rostro mientras se obligaba a dibujar una sonrisa al par de muchachos que la estaban viendo.

Repentinamente sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaba y todo se volvía negro.

─Oh, no te duermas fierecilla ─escuchó una voz profunda.

Courtney entre abrió los ojos y descubrió que Duncan la había sujetado antes de caer al piso. Confundida, estuvo a punto de pedirle al chico que la dejara en el piso, pero ese pensamiento desapareció de su mente repentinamente, haciéndole optar por refugiarse más en el calor corporal que el muchacho desprendía.

─Q-que extraño, nunca me había resbalado antes ─murmulló, captando como Duncan arqueaba una ceja con extrañeza.

Intentó llevarse una mano al rostro para intentar despejarse ya que aún sentía su vista nublada, como si la hubieran sumergido en una espesa nube de perfume de extraño color rojizo y aroma atrapante, donde quizá, la misma esencia le había adormecido los brazos.

Duncan sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella.

─Parece ser que el libido ha podido con usted ─Sus ojos pasaron lentamente de los zafiros a lo rubíes. Datsaniel había aparecido a un lado de ella, acercándose lo suficiente hasta acariciar con una mano su mejilla.

Courtney entrecerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro contra la palma tibia de él.

─¿L-libido? ─preguntó.

Datsaniel sonrió cuando Courtney arqueó su espalda, exponiendo sin darse cuenta sus pechos que ahora estaban cubiertos precariamente por la venda de cuero, ya suelta.

─Fue una canción muy acertada, debo de admitir ─dijo en un tono bajo y sugestivo. Courtney, sintiéndose flotar entre sensaciones que no sabía describir le costó saber a qué se refería el hombre.

─Mr sadistic nigth (*) no puedo dejar de escucharla, me fascina ─no estaba muy consciente de porque estaba diciendo aquello, era casi como si faltara un filtro entre su pensamiento y su boca. Lo primero que le venía a la mente lo decía─. Es curioso…

─¿Qué es curioso? ─preguntó Datsaniel, tomando con delicadeza una pierna de ella y acariciándola con lentitud.

Courtney suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

─Aunque la letra dice que la víctima caerá el pecado de dolor y placer, también dicen que aquella persona es fatal y hará de su sangre una trampa burbujeante, ─susurró entrecortadamente, el calor era apenas soportable y si los chicos con aquellas acciones la volverían loca─. Llega un punto donde realmente no se sabe quién tiene el poder, en realidad, si la víctima o los…

Un prolongado gemido salió imprevisto de los labios de Courtney, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se retorció, sumergida en el placer.

─Joder, no me creo que esta tipa sea virgen ─gruñó entonces Duncan, su voz sonaba entre incrédulo y la emoción.

─Lo dices como si fuera lo único que importara ─terció Datsaniel acercando su rostro al de Courtney y aspirando el olor que ella desprendía. Normalmente prefería la esencia natural de las personas, pero reconocía que el olor a vainilla de su posible perfume le sentaba muy bien.

─Bah, no despegaba tu mirada de ella mientras bailaba ─dijo Duncan rodando los ojos─. Podrás dártela de caballero pero al final el instinto te gana, total, no solamente estas aquí por su alma y lo sabes.

El mayor miró de reojo a su hermano y luego cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante su hambre. Besó con delicadeza el cuello de la muchacha, deleitándose con los murmullos que aun con todo intentaba retener y, mientras su verdadera forma salía al exterior una sonrisa sádica se fue apoderado de sus labios, bajando entre lamidas y mordidas hasta el busto de la castaña.

Duncan por otro lado tomó la nuca de Courtney le obligó a mirarle. A pesar de recién haber llegado a un orgasmo a base de su propia energía y la de Datsaniel, la chica seguía consciente.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando ella intentó decirle algo.

─Será interesante saber cómo te comportaras después de esta noche, fierecilla ─dijo, acercando su rostro al de ella. Sus alientos se entremezclaban─. Quizá luego te haga una visita, después de todo, tu alma me pertenecerá a partir de ahora, seguro no conseguirás a otra persona que pueda complacerte… a la larga me lo agradecerás.

Dicho esto unió sus labios con los de ella en un hambriento beso.

El corazón de Courtney, quien había estado desbocado desde que había comenzado a bailar, se paralizó al sentir la lengua de Duncan invadiendo su boca. Por un momento la primera reacción de ella fue corresponder el beso, pero mientras el mordía sus labios y sentía a Datsaniel tocar sus senos con lascivia una pequeña luz encendió su mente.

─Es-espera… ─pidió como pudo, antes de recibir otro beso.

Courtney intentó retirarse pero la mano de Duncan la tenía bien sujeta, el calor se intensificó y ella sintió nuevamente como la vista se nublaba mientras una presión se ubicaba en su vientre. Estuvo a punto de ceder y dejarse caer entra la garras de lo que fuera que estuviera controlándola, pero cuando sintió una mano en su parte más privada, se asustó.

No sabía qué estaba pasando y quería que se detuviera.

Se removió incomoda pero sus piernas estaban fuertemente sostenidas por ese par, y sus brazos, que ahora si sentía, estaban prácticamente guindando en algún tipo de cuerdas.

Horrorizada abrió los ojos, ahora completamente despierta.

─ _¡Haz algo, a la de ya!_ ─haciendo caso a esa voz, su consciencia, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

─¡hija de…! ─Duncan retrocedió llevándose una mano a los labios a la vez que la soltaba, y en esa pequeña brecha de tiempo donde tuvo una pierna libre, tomó impulso y metió una patada a Datsaniel.

El hombre apenas tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar el repentino ataque, alejándose de ella con sorpresa, observando como Courtney enrollaba sus manos en las serpientes conjuradas y jalaba de ella, reventándola sin mayor esfuerzo.

La chica quedó parada en medio de ambos, jadeando mientras la nebulosa roja que la había rodeado todo este tiempo desaparecía y la Ala Oscura se veía una vez más con claridad.

─Q-que… ─intento hablar con claridad Courtney, espantada por el aspecto que ahora ofrecían─. ¿Qué se supone que son?

─…Lo mismo podríamos preguntarle ─dijo Datsaniel con gravedad, observando el brillo rojo que desprendía los ojos de Courtney, del cual seguramente ella no estaba consciente.

Dio un paso hacia delante y Courtney retrocedió.

─¡No te acerques! ─exigió y aunque ella no lo pudo ver, las cortinas atrás suyo comenzaron a levitar.

Datsaniel de detuvo pero no dejó de analizarla en todo momento.

Ya estaba comenzando a entender porque se habían sentido tan atraídos por una simple humana en primer lugar, aunque claro, de sencilla no tenía nada.

Miró a su hermano de soslayo.

─Si no las llevamos ahora armará un alboroto ─le informó.

Duncan gruñó y miró a Courtney. Esta se encogió de miedo cuando el chico se lamió el labio inferior, limpiándose la sangre que ella le había provocado.

─Me pagaras esta, fierecilla ─dijo, antes de aparecer en un parpadeo frente suyo.

Solo faltó un contacto con sus pupilas para que Courtney cerrara los ojos en un sueño profundo.

─Al menos esto sí funcionó ─bufó el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dejando a la morena en el piso caer en el piso sin ninguna delicadeza.

─La mujer puede tener sangre demoniaca, ser descendiente de una bruja o quizá estuvo en presencia con entes sobrenaturales a corta edad ─especuló Datsaniel quien miraba a Courtney con interés. Tras observarla por largo rato, tomó la capa y la cubrió con ella─. Igualmente es extraño que una virgen tenga influencia de la magia oscura...

─Solamente debe ser una traumada con el sexo ─rodó los ojos Duncan─. O quizá su personalidad de mierda no ha dejado que otros hombres se le acerquen.

Datsaniel frunció el ceño. Ya pasada la oportunidad de alimentarse de la energía lasciva, volvía a tener un comportamiento ético y racional, y no toleraba el vocabulario de su hermano, menos que se expresara así hacia las mujeres.

─Pues no pareció molestarte hace unos minutos.

Duncan sonrió con perversamente.

─Me gustan las perras, ¿qué te digo?

Datsaniel gruñó. Estuvo a punto de replicarle a su hermano cuando escucharon como tocaron la puerta, y ambos voltearon a ver, azorados.

─Tenemos que marcharnos ─sentenció el mayor.

─¿Y la chica? ─preguntó Duncan con una ceja arqueada.

Datsaniel quedó en silencio, viendo a la morena dormir tranquilamente. Con uno suspiró y sintiendo todavía el hambre de una sed no saciada, tomó una decisión.

─Tendremos oportunidad nuevamente mañana, de igual manera seremos más poderosos entonces ─dijo, haciendo que Duncan ampliara su sonrisa y caminara hasta quedar en frente de la chica, arrodillándose y tomándola del rostro.

─Mañana no te salvas ─dijo, mientras su mano se iluminaba en rojo.

Datsaniel observó con gesto supervisor como su hermana manipulaba los recuerdos de la chica y los suplantaba por otro, y cuando escuchó la puerta abrir echó un rápido vistazo al humano pelirrojo, que quedó paralizada frente al umbral.

Luego, los hermanos desaparecieron.

Scott parpadeó absorto, pero al ver a Courtney recostada en la tarima corrió alarmado.

─¡Court! ─le llamó tomándola en brazos, totalmente preocupado─. ¡Courtney, despierta!

La chica frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza un poco y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─preguntó.

─¡Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo! ¡Se supone que iba a ser un servicio de treinta minutos, estuviste casi una hora aquí metida! ─dijo descontrolado Scott─. ¿Sabes la que me hubiera caído encima si entraba e interrumpía el baile? ¡Debías salir por tu cuenta, Courtney, no entrar yo a buscarte!

Aparentemente el muchacho pensaba que Courtney no sabía los procedimientos para los bailes privados.

─Disculpa, Scott… n-no sé qué me pasó ─dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza cuando algo tirante la hizo abrir los ojos extraña.

La cabeza de una serpiente enrollada en su mano.

Abrió la boca, apunto de gritar, cuando justo en frente de sus ojos, la serpiente se desintegró tras una nube rojiza.

─Courtney, te estoy hablando…

─¿Qué..? ─¿acaso el chico no había visto la serpiente? Parecía no ser así, de hecho, el la miraba como si le hubiera revelado que la cabeza de un reptil había desaparecido en su mano. Sería mejor no decirle aquello.

─Te estaba diciendo que a lo mejor deberías tomarte mañana el día libre, pareces algo extraña… ─dijo con inquietud.

Courtney sacudió la cabeza de repente, parándose y acomodándose la capa.

─¿Qué estás diciendo? Mañana es jornada completa y Kelly me echara a la calle si falto un día festivo ─gruñó, recuperando su habitual humor.

─Pero…

─Scott ─preguntó ella con cansancio─. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

 **EEEEEEEEEEEESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA *Se levanta imitando a Mushu***

 **¿Creían que se había desecho de mí, verdad? Pues triste señores, pasaran muchos inviernos antes que abandone del todo el fandom, resígnense.**

 **Bien, se supone que este oneshot lo iba a publicar el 30 de Octubre para seguir con la pequeña tradición de** **"Noche de Halloween" donde me divierto disfrazando a mis personajes favorito de Total Drama y lo pongo en distintas situaciones, relacionadas o no con le tematica de noche de brujas, pero siempre respetando el disfraz que representa... Salvo Duncan porque su disfraz original era Him de las PPG, y aunque seguía siendo un demonio, no combinaba paaaaaaaaaara nada con este Oneshot por lo que decidí combinarlo un poco con su aspecto de Legion TDI**

 **¿Les agrado Datsaniel? Es la primera vez que aparece en un fic legalmente aunque los que me siguen en DA sabrán que ya había tenido un par de apariciones, y tal cual, sigue siendo en su totalidad la antitesis de Duncan pero que, irrevocablemente, siente una atracción por Courtney... ¿le gustaría ver más de el? Pronto tendrán más escenas de su parte, tanto como humano como demonio.**

 **Casi convierto este fic en un trio lemmon, pero luego de meditarlo mucho decidí cortar la situación debido a que seguramente iba a llegar a las 40 pag si me ponía a escribir del tema, además que... no sé, ¿el fandom es muy inocente? Quizá quiero conservar la inocencia en él, ya sabe, comencé la serie cuando tenía 11 años, aunque claro, por las últimas escenas podemos decir que al día siguiente Courtney dejaría de ser definitivamente virgen 9.9...**

 **Se los dejaré a su imaginación... sí, lo sé, soy malvada.**


End file.
